


The Graduation Story

by princessofthesun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthesun/pseuds/princessofthesun
Summary: The Avengers find out about the origin of Natasha's name.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 19





	The Graduation Story

“Everyone out - Barnes, stay here.” Clint’s tone left no room for argument, even if Steve’s eyes stayed on Bucky’s until the elevator closed between them.

“Do you want me here for this? I can be just down the hall either sweetheart, it’s up to you,”  
Natasha seemed to look through Clint as he spoke, but her head tilted just to the side, indicating to her partner that she was fine without him and would follow him out later.

As Clint’s figure got smaller in his retreat, Bucky’s focus redirected to Natasha, crouching on the floor beside her chair.

In Russian

B why haven’t you told them you knew me  
N I don’t tell them much, everything they know they’ve figured out themselves  
B even Clint?  
N Clint knows I was married to a trainer and the events that followed, he doesn’t know it was you  
B well they’re probably snooping in on us right now so the secret’s out  
N not yet, we’re speaking too fast for Clint or Steve and it’ll take JARVIS a few minutes to translate  
B they told me… they told me that you were pregnant and that you died, so when I next saw you I didn’t know what to think…  
N they were at least half right. That’s why they created the graduation ceremony so quickly after they split us up. They told me that you were dead and that I would die without the surgery. I wouldn’t have, but no baby survives that premature.   
Natasha coughs and looks at her feet. Bucky sighs

In English  
B Come ‘ere  
Natasha pretty much falls out of the chair she is sitting on into his lap, her face buried in his neck  
Half an hour later, the team is sitting around the living room, Natasha on the couch between Bucky and Clint, Tony, Pepper and Bruce on the other couch, Sam on the armrest of Rhodey’s chair and Steve sitting on the coffee table in front of Natasha.

“You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to Natasha, from what I could tell this is a private conversation. Are you sure you don’t want to take a while?” While Natasha was grateful for the Captain’s concern, this was something the team needed to know. Natasha met his eyes and forced a small smile before telling her story.

“Clint knows this already, but my name isn’t metaphorical. I was married, in the Red Room.   
I was about 16, and one day I was training and they just come in and said he was dead. He was one of my trainers, by far the nicest, and the best. I learned more from that man than from any other person subsequently.   
Clint also knows that I was pregnant when I found out about my husband’s death. Madame told me that I too would die if I didn’t have a surgical procedure that day, not that I could have objected anyway, you don’t disobey in the Red Room.   
The ‘surgery’... took my child, and with him, my ability to have any more children. I escaped a month later. After a few months, Clint found me and you know most of the rest.   
Until I found my husband, which was a problem because I had married Clint not knowing that I was legally still married. I genuinely thought I was a widow.  
James, do you want to…” The spy trailed off, not quite knowing what she was asking for. Bucky looked up.

“Natalia and I were married for a year, at most, until they told me that she and the child had died.”

There was silence as first Natasha’s story and then Bucky’s statement settled in.

“So you two… had a child together?”

“Were you listening, Stark? I lost the child at five months.”


End file.
